


I Love you More

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is sick. Dean makes an unthinkable sacrifice to do what it takes to get him better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love you More

Castiel had been sick for a long time. His downward spiral into illness had killed Dean to watch but Castiel had remained optimistic that his body would take to the treatments and he’d be good as new.

The doctors tried everything. Sometimes the treatments worked and sometimes they didn’t. Cherished were the days Cas was feeling well enough to go for a walk outside with Dean or out to the theater to view some campy horror film, few and far between as they were. 

Dean had been trying to make ends meet for years now and everyone had pitched in where they could; Ellen offering what little extra money she brought in from the Roadhouse, and Bobby handing over most of his savings from when Singer Salvage was still in business. Even Sam had offered to drop a few credits in school to get a part time job and help with the bills, but Dean and Castiel had refused telling Sam his education was more important than their debt. But despite all their efforts, it wasn’t enough. With Cas’s constant illness came endless medical bills and statements from specialists and office visit fees. Most nights, long after Cas had gone to bed, Dean would sit at the kitchen table, surrounded by late notices and final attempts to collect payment and just shake his head. It felt like there was no end in sight and Cas was just starting to get better.

One night, after applying for a second mortgage and being denied due to lack of income (go figure), Dean finally came to the conclusion there was only one resource he hadn’t yet exhausted. He had been holding out for as long as he could but it seemed there was absolutely no other way. Dean picked his phone up off the table and scrolled to the number he was looking for. He sat staring at the number for a good ten minutes before finally hitting send, sighing as he did so. It rang a few times before the person on the other line answered. “Yeah, Crowley, it’s me, Dean. Hey listen, you still interested?” 

The next day Dean drove the Impala down to Crowley’s mansion in the hills and made the exchange. As he rode home a little while later, a heavy weight on his heart and cold hard cash in his hands, he told himself he had made the right choice. Thinking about Cas and how much this would help him helped ease a little of the anxiety Dean felt and he hoped that this last treatment would be just that. The last.

When Dean got home he found Castiel in the living room on the loveseat gazing out the window at the stars. He had been looking good all week. The dark circles under his eyes had faded a little and he had even been making pies while Dean was at work. When Dean sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close and nuzzling at his temple, Cas leaned into Dean’s chest.  

”Where have you been?” he asked.

“I went to take care of some business.” Dean explained, nose still in Cas’s hair. Just breathing him in calmed Dean’s nerves and put him at ease. Cas’s shampoo being something Dean associated  _home_  and  _safe_  with.

“And what business would that be?”

“The business of bringing in money so we can get you better.” Dean explained, he was now kissing along Cas’s jawline and while that was all very nice, he was being somewhat elusive. Castiel hesitated for only a  moment before placing his hand on Dean’s chest and gently pushing him away.

“Where did you get money?” he asked locking Dean’s gaze with his own.  Dean looked down at his hands then back up again, prolonging the inevitable 

“You remember Crowley?” Dean asked finally.

“That guy that owns his own island in Tahiti?” Cas asked with his eyebrows drawn together.

Dean nodded. “Well, it turns out he collects vintage cars. Mustangs, Aston Martins, that sort of thing and he uh-“

The minute Dean had mentioned vintage cars, Cas had gone very still, hanging on to his every word, his stomach churning in dread but he didn’t say a word. Maybe it wasn’t what he thought, maybe he was just jumping to conclusions. Finally, the suspense was killing him though and so he urged Dean on. “He what?”

Dean looked down, unable to look Castiel in the eyes for the moment. “He made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.” he finally muttered. He looked back up at Cas and stated, “I sold the Impala.”

Cas brought his hands to his mouth, his eyes going wide. “Dean, no.” he gasped. So many sacrifices had already been made on both their parts, their privacy, their bank account, even their ability to spend time with one another but this, this was too much. Castiel felt bile rise in his throat and he was blinking back tears. “Dean, you love that car.” he finally said.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and looked Cas in the eyes replying simply, “I love you more.”


End file.
